Reconstructive surgeries such as double-bundle anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) and posterior cruciate ligament (PCL) are known in the art. Double-bundle ACL and PCL constructs typically require two grafts or a fixation device that can split one graft into two bundles. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2012/0265298 discloses a double-bundle graft with separable strands. A threaded screw is inserted intraarticularly and then between the separable strands to split the strands and provide interference fixation of the graft against radially opposing walls defining the bone tunnel.
Although double-bundle ACL and PCL reconstructions offer significant advantages over single-bundle ACL and PCL reconstructions, it can be difficult for a surgeon to find enough autograft tissue for a double-bundle construct. Additional graft harvesting also causes increased morbidity. The devices that split a single graft into two bundles further fail to allow individual tensioning of the bundles. These devices are also difficult to use because they typically require positioning between the graft strands intraarticularly.